Why Do You Do This To Me?
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Tag to Lovesick. Angsty Kevin/Macy. Kind of funny though.


Okay, here's a weird, dialogue-less tag to "Lovesick". Macy's POV first, then Kevin's. I like it quite a bit, but it still feels lacking…

Look for like, three more updates today…

-------------

Kevin Lucas and Macy Misa were pretty good friends. They were no Joe and Stella by any means, but they had a certain rapport and they weren't endlessly arguing or making each other's lives a nightmare. Macy had a bit of a crush on the eldest Lucas boy but she tried to not let it show. Besides, why would he be interested in her? She was freakishly obsessed with him and his brothers. She knew more stuff about him than she did about herself.

When she saw Kevin in the hallway wearing a cheerleader uniform she was a little confused. Was he a cheerleader now or something? Well, it was obvious he was a cheerleader but it was kind of hard to wrap her head around it. And then she saw him put his arms around all those cheerleaders and walk off down the hallway with that smug little smirk on his face. And something in her heart or her stomach or some part of her body broke and she got angry and jealous and all sorts of emotions she didn't usually experience.

So when Randolph asked her to the game, her devious side came out (What? She had to have one, being friends with Stella for so long). She said yes, even though she would basically be using him and might end up breaking his heart along the way, but if she could incur the wrath of Kevin while doing so, it might be worth it. Depending on how scary jealous Kevin would be.

When Stella gave Macy the extra Nick outfit to add to her JONAS collection, she was struck by a brilliant idea. She would dress Randolph up as Nick and make Kevin jealous of TWO guys. Maybe. Kevin was so spacey that it might not work. But she could hope.

When Macy went to the game with Randolph on her arm, she was sure to slow her stride as she passed the cheerleaders. She saw Kevin give her a strange glance but he quickly pasted a smile back on his face and went back to cheering on the Mantises. But, she noticed, he kept looking over at her. And giving a death glare to Randolph.

HAH! She just had to keep this up a bit longer. Maybe a week, and Kevin would be seething with jealousy and then he'd have to do something about his barely noticeable attraction to her. Macy would have never noticed that Kevin was somewhat attracted to her if it hadn't been for Stella noticing how he would always save her a place at the lunch table-right next to him-and the slow, dreamy smile that often crossed his face when she left after talking to him.

Whether or not it was just a fleeting crush or something decidedly more serious that he felt for her, time would have to tell. For now, she would try to keep her feelings of hurt and anger and jealousy in her and try to see if she could get Kevin to admit his feelings for her.

***

Kevin definitely had feelings for the tiny, overly enthusiastic super fan, but he wasn't sure how to go about making his feelings known. So, he just decided to treat her as he would most girls but with a little added sweetness. The thing about it though, was that Stella could just _tell_. She didn't say anything about it, but she knew Kevin had a weakness for her best friend.

He had become a cheerleader to get Macy's attention. It had worked a little better than he had anticipated-he now had the attentions of the entire cheer squad, as well as a few female sports teams. But no Macy. Macy just stared at him like he was a toad or something and stalked off. Maybe he had gone too far. But he actually liked being a cheerleader now. For one thing, trampolines. For another, he got to see Macy at all the games.

But then at the game with sick Joe and angry Stella…Macy came in the gym, linking arms with…well, it looked like Nick at first glance, but then when she walked past him all slow-like, he realized it was that silly Randolph guy who followed Macy around much like Macy followed him and his brothers around. He dropped his arm and almost lost his grip on his megaphone, but he quickly smiled and resumed his cheer. He kept looking over at Macy and Randolph though. Randolph didn't seem to be having the best time with Macy though. Kevin was wondering how that would be possible. Anytime he was hanging out with Macy he was always having fun. Randolph must be an idiot to not be having a fun time with Macy.

Why was Randolph dressed up as Nick anyway? And why was she calling him "Nick"? This was ridiculous. If she should have a _real _crush on any of them, it should be him. Because he was the sweetest and the most considerate and he had the best hair. Plus, you know, they could both make the other faint when they sang. And that was pretty cool.

He was just going to have to bide his time until she was through with this whole "Randolph" thing. He hoped it'd be quick. He was never really much for patience. And if she didn't get through it, there was no telling what he would do to get Macy back. Even though she had never really left. Or belonged to him in the first place. But it felt like she belonged to him in a way. Not because she was his biggest fan, but because…they just understood each other. It was kind of like they were psychic or something when they were together. They continually surprised Stella and Joe and Nick with their random outbursts of random. It was awesome.

Kevin just had to wait for Macy to come to her senses and then he could sweep her off her feet and everything would be right again. Better than right. Because he'd have Macy and she'd have him. It'd be perfect.


End file.
